


Explosion

by TuppingLiberty



Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But being Accepted, Coming Out, Coming Out Accidentally, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Secret Relationship, firefighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: FFC Day 25: ExplosionFeaturing two firefighters in a secret romance that is suddenly not so secret.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about firefighting, so, forgive me...

The explosion rocks them, knocks some of the firefighters over as they hose down the house fire. A small mushroom cloud blooms over the backyard. 

Oscar’s immediately on the radio, barking out commands and questions. “Back the civilian perimeter up, what the hell was that, did we have any guys back there?” 

“Hartman went to clear a propane tank a few minutes ago,” crackles someone on the line.

The line goes dead silent as they take that in, Oscar’s heart thudding in his chest.  _ No, no, no, no, no, not Ian, I never had a chance to-  _ “I need somebody with me, I’m going to clear the back, see if I can find him.” 

He sees Stevie flank him immediately which is good, she’s got good instincts and a cool head. One of them needs to stay cool here, he can already feel his heart racing. 

They round the back corner of the house. It’s - or it had been - a nice backyard, the remnants of a big pool and - bingo - a propane grill. There’s a crater, at least, where it would have been. They’re lucky, it seems like there hadn’t been much gas left, end of the season and all. 

“Cap, over here,” Stevie calls, shoving aside some debris to reveal a yellow-uniform clad body. She’s ripping Ian’s helmet off to get him fresh air as he comes up on them - then stumbles to his knees when he realizes Ian is, indeed, breathing. 

“Might have a neck or back injury, but he’s alive, sir.” She grins up at him. 

Any day you walk away…

He sends a brief message over the radio, hails the medics, hears some cheering from around the other side of the house at the news that their fallen comrade is, at least for now, alive. 

“I’ve got him while we wait for the medics. Go give a sitrep to Captain Feeney re: the backyard.”

If she’s confused why her superior is taking on such a lowly job, she doesn’t show it, which might just tell Oscar all he needs to know about what the station knows about him and Ian. 

Ian’s blue eyes blink open, then shut again against the smoke. Oscar does his best to shield his face from the worst of ash. “Don’t try to move, okay? We need to get you cleared for neck and back first. Concussion testing, all of it.” 

“Ten-” Ian coughs, and it’s almost delicate, which is strange in his firefighter’s body. “Ten-four, Cap’n.” 

“Just hold tight. We’ll get you those good drugs. Have you seeing pink elephants and shit.” 

Ian laughs, just a little, the shit, then holds his side with his hand. “Might’ve popped some ribs. Don’t make me laugh.”

“Everything makes you laugh.”

Ian’s eyes meet his, softening as Oscar rubs his thumb over his sooty cheek. “Careful, Cap, or everyone’ll know we’re fucking.” 

There’s a little resentment there; Ian had wanted to come out of the closet at work ages ago. But still, it doesn’t sit right with Oscar, the wording. “We’re not fucking. I love you, okay?” 

The radio crackles, and then Captain Feeney’s voice, seemingly devoid of emotion, comes through. “Captain Brady, you’re still live.” He clears his throat uncomfortably, and Oscar can almost  _ see  _ it.

Oscar’s heart thumps, and he reaches up to his radio. “That’s an affirmative, thank you, Captain Feeney.” He clicks it off, his eyes wide as he stares down at Ian. 

Ian snorts, then winces again, pressing a hand to his ribs. “Only you would come out in style like this, Osc.” Still, he reaches out, takes one of Oscar’s hands. “You okay?” 

It’s enough to shake Oscar out of it. “Am  _ I _ okay? You’re the one that ran into an explosion. Didn’t they teach you anything in training?” 

Ian just grins up at him. “I love you, too, you know.” 

The medics interrupt them, getting Ian moved to a board for transport. Oscar can only hover on the edge of the commotion, but the medics actually look pretty hopeful, so he lets himself relax, just a little bit. 

He walks around with them as they carry Ian to an ambulance, and when they reach the other side of the building, the small amount of the crew that aren’t currently fighting to stop the spread of the fire to other buildings in the area - the structure is a loss - whistle and clap for them. Oscar feels his cheeks heat, but his heart warms at the welcoming display. 

Captain Feeney, one of his long-time friends, claps a hand on his shoulder. “I can finish up here, start the paperwork, if you want to go with your boy.” 

He’s fairly sure his cheeks will be permanently red at this point, but he nods, taking him up on the offer. Before he leaves, though, he turns back, pulling Feeney into a hug. “Thanks, man.” 

He’s kind of surprised when his friend’s arms wrap around him, hug him just as tightly. He kind of thought maybe Feeney would be disgusted, or shove him away, but-

“I know you had a reason for keeping your secrets. I just hope you know I’m safe.” 

“I do now, thanks,” Oscar manages, his chest tight. 

Feeney gives him one last squeeze before pushing him towards the ambulance. “Go.” 

“Going.” 

The verdict could be a lot worse, Oscar thinks as he sits with Ian, who’s conked out on those good, good drugs. A few broken ribs, but miraculously no head injury. He scoots his chair a little closer to the bed so he can reach over and take Ian’s hand, happy with how things are for now, at least. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
